303_alumni_rl_34fandomcom-20200213-history
Avery's Little Sister
Category:Dog with a Blog The door to the Jennings house busted open, and Chloe came running inside the house crying. Avery was sitting on the couch, and turned to see Chloe hop onto the couch, landing next to her, and in tears. A confused Avery went to close the door. Chloe had accidentally woken Stan from his afternoon nap, and he was not too happy. "What did Chloe get dared into eating this time?", Stan asked. After Avery closed the door, she looked at Chloe. she had never once seen Chloe this upset before, and it hurt her to see her little sister cry. She went to the couch and sat by Chloe, while Stan entered the kitchen in annoyance, just trying to go to sleep again. "What happened, Chloe?", Avery asked. Chloe continued crying into the orange pillow on the couch, but eventually came up for air. Chloe hopped into Avery's arms as she struggled to speak, "Jenna beat me up again!", Chloe trying to suck up her tears and wipe the ones that had already fallen. "You mean the bully from school?", Avery asked. Chloe nodded, and then continued to sob. Jenna was Chloe's school bully, and always inflicted pain on her whenever she got the chance. "Someone should do something about her.", Avery said in anger. "Jenna can't be defeated!", she exclaimed, sobbing into Avery's torso. Avery had just about enough of her little sister's suffering. Chloe had multiple bruises on her body, and it was just going to get worse. "That's it, Chloe. I'm going to set a few things straight with that girl.", Avery said as she lifted up a battered Chloe. She embraced Chloe as she began to protest against the idea. Avery stood up from the couch, with Chloe clung onto her leg. "Don't go, Avery. Jenna will do the same thing to you.", Chloe said as Avery attempted to go out the front door. "Chloe, she needs to be stopped!", Avery said as she crouched down, prying Chloe off of her leg, and hugging her once again. she then broke away, and looked straight into Chloe's eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore, Chloe. You're my baby sister and I love you.", Avery said. When Chloe heard these words, she got a new perspective of her older sister. Avery noticed that Chloe was quiet for a few moments. She looked into Avery's sparkling eyes, and the most daring thing Chloe had ever done had just happened. A few moments after Avery's speech, she began to speak to find out what Chloe was thinking about. However, Chloe started to lean forward. She felt Avery's body heat up against hers, then Avery stepped back a little. Avery tried to speak again, but she found herself cross-eyed staring at Chloe's beautiful eyes. Their lips closed in on each other until Chloe stopped herself. Avery put her hand on Chloe's shoulder to back her up, but Chloe already moved forward. Their lips met, and the soft sensation went through Avery. Chloe's red was covering up her face, and she had no choice to but to breathe through her nose, as Avery's lips were strongly pressed on hers. Surprising to Avery, Chloe's hair smelled like a springtime meadow. The kiss felt very good, and Avery moaned within the kiss. She almost grabbed Chloe to keep her there, but she broke the kiss to catch some air. As they broke the kiss, a little bit of alive extended from Avery's lips, and Chloe smiled. Avery knew it was Chloe's drool, but she still sucked it into her mouth. "What was that?", Avery asked, also smiling. "It made me feel better, it was a special " Thank You" for helping me.", Chloe replied back to Avery. Without thinking, Avery wrapped her arms around Chloe's short body. She went in with her lips quicker this time, locking lips with her younger sister once again. Chloe opened her mouth during the kiss to yelp in shock, but all she could get out was air. Avery inhaled the air from her sister and closed the gap. They fell back, resulting in Chloe on top of Avery on the floor rug. Avery looked into Chloe's eyes and forgot while she was getting up in the first place. Avery's hair was strewn against the floor with Chloe's long red hair dangling in her face. Chloe giggled as though they were playing a game, and Avery laughed as well, this giving her an idea. "Hey, Chloe. Do you want to play a game?", Avery asked. Chloe smiled, looking like she might have actually enjoyed them making out. "I like games.", Chloe smiled happily. "Great, because I know a very fun game!", Avery said. They both stood up to their feet, and Avepry grabbed Chloe's lititle hand. "Follow me to my room...", Avery told Chloe. They entered Avery's room, where a scent of oranges filled the air. "What is the game called?", Chloe asked Avery soothingly. "It doesn't have a name, but it's very fun.", Avery replied. She smiled and grabbed Chloe's hips, lifting her onto the bed, then lying down beside her. "Okay, here is how you play.", Avery began. Chloe listened closely as Avery closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Was she really going to manipulate her little sister into having sex with her? "You see, this is a very secret game. We must not tell anybody about it, okay, Chloe?", she warned her sister. Chloe nodded as they closed in on each other. "Okay, here's how it works. While we make out with each other, we have to take some of our clothes off. The first one to have all of their clothes off gets a special surprise, but we have to take each other's clothes off, not our own. If you take off your own clothes, you can't get the surprise.", she clarified to Chloe. Chloe giggled and started the game immediately.